


Obsession outlives everything (even love)

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Captivity, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Possessive Jealousy Leads to Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Victim and Rapist Were Friends Once, entitlement, rapist in love with victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: After seeing Galen talk with a lowly cargo pilot, Krennice snaps in a jealous rage and takes with force what he considers to be his.





	Obsession outlives everything (even love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



Orson was watching him again. It was nothing new but each time was as unnerving as the first one and Galen had to force himself not to look back. He could feel Orson’s eyes boring into his back as he moved between screens and not for the first time today he was grateful that he was in the shared lab and not in his private office. Orson was too concerned with his public image to make a move here.

“Sir, is the Director unhappy with our progress?” One of his subordinate engineers stopped to ask in hushed tones.

“I see no reason why he should be”, Galen replied, resisting the urge to glance over and check if Orson was still staring at him. He had to be if his colleagues were noticing it, too. 

“Could you maybe ask him, sir?” The engineer pleaded. “We don’t want him to think that we do not value his input.”

A reasonable fear. Everyone knew that the Death Star was delayed and everyone knew that working on it meant that failure would not be tolerated. Galen knew that some of the people here had families they hoped to return to. He knew that most likely they never would. It was a hope dangled before them in the form of infrequent holo calls, of vids and images. If Jyn and Lyra had fallen into Orson’s hands, he would have done the same to Galen.

“I will talk to him”, Galen replied despite that being the last thing he wanted to do. Orson would take it as a pretext to go to Galen’s office, alone. And today there was something in Orson’s silent stares that was sending shivers down Galen’s spine.

Something was different. There was a tension to the set of Orson’s shoulders and his mouth formed a thin line against words of barely suppressed rage that he wanted to throw at Galen. He was furious and Galen didn’t know why.

Unfortunately, lately everything had gone in Orson’s favour, at least here on Eadu. Galen’s team was making steady progress and even the shipments of Kyber were a lot more regular since the Empire had stationed a star destroyer in the orbit above Jedhaa, or so one of the pilots had told him this morning.

Orson had no reason to be angry and yet he was and on a level Galen hadn’t seen in over a decade. Not since Lah’mu – not since he had murdered Lyra. 

As hard as it was, Galen tried his best to ignore that memory as he approached Orson. “Is there anything you need, Director?”

“How nice of you to notice that I am still here.” Behind the sarcasm, Galen could hear that Orson was seething with rage.

“You have watched our work before”, Galen tried to sound as calm and placating as he could. “My team has made a lot of progress lately, but perhaps you noticed an issue that slipped our minds?”

“An issue…indeed”, Orson sneered and Galen’s stomach filled with dread. Something must have gone very, very wrong. “Let’s talk about that in your office.”

“As you wish, Director.” 

Galen’s hands shook slightly as he put his holo pad down and raised his voice slightly to ask Orson to accompany him to his office, so that his team would notice. His heart was pounding in his chest, because he remembered only too well that Orson’s rage made him wild and unpredictable.

He was proven right too, when the door closed behind them and Orson hit him across the face hard enough to make him stumble.

“Feeling like being a little whore now, aren’t you Galen?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“For twelve years I’ve been patient, I listened to your ‘grief’ and your ‘loss’ as if Lyra hadn’t decided her own fate.” Orson was ranting, pacing back and forth in front of him. “And even before that, I tolerated your wife and your child. But I will not stand aside for anyone else, Galen. I was here first!”

“What are you talking about?” Galen interrupted him. None of Orson’s words made any sense. He barely went for drinks with his team and he certainly hadn’t let anyone into his life since Lyra and Jyn had been taken from him.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out about your side piece? A cargo pilot, Galen? A washout who didn’t make the cut to TIE fighter? Since when are you swayed by a pretty face alone?”

“You’re not making any sense.”

Orson hit him again. “I saw you, this morning. For someone who claims to be too busy with work to have dinner with me, you looked very relaxed talking to him.”

Finally the pieces of the puzzle slid into place. “You’re this enraged over a single conversation I had with a pilot whose name I don’t even remember about the improved Kyber deliveries from Jedhaa?”

“Don’t lie to me, Galen. You’re not any good at it.”

Orson, Galen realised, did not believe him. His jealousy deluded him into thinking that this morning’s pilot was what, Galen’s secret lover? If he hadn’t been so scared, the situation would almost be comical.

“I gave you too much leeway. You belong to me Galen and it’s time you understand what that means.”

When Orson came closer, Galen instinctively took a step backwards only to be blocked by the desk behind him. He was effectively cornered. Orson took Galen’s face into his hands and pressed their lips together.

Repulsed, Galen jerked his head away. “Don’t touch me.”

“You’re mine, Galen. You could have made this easier on yourself but you decided not to.”

Galen couldn’t help himself, he laughed. “You killed my wife. I would rather fuck Tarkin than you.”

Orson hit him again. “Remember that you chose this. This is your choice.”

As Orson kissed him again, hands ripping open Galen’s jacket, Galen desperately reminded himself that he needed to stay alive until he had informed the Rebellion of the Death Star and how to destroy it. He had made so many sacrifices for that goal, this would have to be one more.

It would be worth it.

He had to believe that it would be worth it.


End file.
